Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/Arsenal of Freedom/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Procyon enters orbit of Solaris six. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Captain's log stardate 5876.3. We've entered orbit of Solaris Six after discovering the ruins of the science convoy, we must remember the lives that've been lost and they won't forgotten. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Myself, Lieutenant Mason, Commander T'Lar and a Security officer are heading to the surface to investigate the strange energy readings that T'Lar picked up. The four step onto the pad. CMDR. BRANSON: This is against the landing party guidelines Captain. Captain Taylor puts her phaser into a holster. CAPT. TAYLOR: I know John but this is something I have got to do. He steps back. CMDR. BRANSON (Sighs): Good luck energize. Transporter chief inputs commands into the console and activates the transporter and the landing party is beamed down to the surface. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Captain Taylor, Lieutenant Mason, Commander T'Lar, and Ensign Jones materialized on the surface. CAPT. TAYLOR: How far is your mysterious reading T'Lar. T'Lar scans the area with her tricorder. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Fifty kilometers that way. They head out. EXT-SPACE Procyon is in orbit of the planet. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE Commander Branson is sitting in the Captain's chair staring at the viewer. CMDR. BRANSON: Anything from the landing party? Smith turns to him. LTJG. SMITH: Nothing yet sir. Branson taps the armrests of the chair. CMDR. BRANSON: Smith pull up the logs of the USS Republic under the command of Captain Terrance St. James. Smith nods and gets to working on it. CMDR. BRANSON: And pray that I'm wrong but just incase take us to yellow alert. Yellow lights flashing. EXT-PLANET SURFACE The landing party is walking to the source of the signal. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar anything? She scans with her tricorder. LTCMDR. T'LAR: The signal is getting stronger Captain energy spike! They see an energy beam shoot up to the sky. LT. MASON: ITS HEADING TO THE SHIP! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The energy beam strikes the Procyon's port shields. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew hangs onto their posts as the tactical console erupts in a shower of sparks. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) Medical team to the bridge, Ensign evasive pattern gamma sequence reroute power to the shields! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm and then chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: ANOTHER ENERGY SPIKE! Branson activates ship-wide com. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) All hands brace for impact! They hang on. EXT-SPACE Energy beam hits the port shields again and then through the outer hull as debris floats from the breach. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling. LTJG. SMITH: Hull breach on deck ten sickbay is reporting heavy causalities! Branson thinks. CMDR. BRANSON: Kara break orbit get us out of weapons range. The bridge crew is shocked by his order. CMDR. BRANSON: Take us out of orbit, we're no good to the landing party if we're dead. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, sir leaving orbit. Commander Branson leans back in the chair. EXT-SPACE The Procyon leaves orbit. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Commander Branson is leaning back in the Captain's chair. CMDR. BRANSON (Sighs): I'm sorry Captain. CUT TO: EXT-PLANET SURFACE The landing party moves to the source of the energy beam came from and they get to the long pillar as T'Lar scans it with her tricorder. LTCMDR. T'LAR: This is the source of the energy beam Captain. Taylor walks around it. CAPT. TAYLOR: Can you disable it T'Lar? T'Lar scans it and then tricorder is hit and she's sent back and Lieutenant Mason scans her with a medical tricorder. LT. MASON: She's alive but she'll need medical treatment. Taylor gets worried. (End of ACT TWO, Fade out)